


Piggy Hugs Help

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel being Angel, Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fun, Gen, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: After disappearing for a few days Angel gets into Shenanigans, Alastor can't help but enjoy and Fat Nuggets is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets
Series: Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 16
Kudos: 370





	Piggy Hugs Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazy_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/gifts).



Alastor could hear giggling.

He raised a brow and headed towards the sound, swinging his microphone back and forth, oiseaux once again playing in the static around him, his shadow on the wall almost dancing to the soft, french jazz. 

He felt his blank grin morph into one of actual joy because around the corner was AngelDust, laughing softly, standing behind a potplant while Fat Nuggets ran past, snuffling softly. The big rounded a corner out of sight and the red demon watched the pink, fluffy spider pull their-self together just long enough to sing out, "NugNugs, where am I?" Before clapping a set of hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter. 

Alastor couldn't help the grin on his face from widening as he set the base if his microphone down, leaning down on it with crossed arms, chuckling softly when the round, soft pink pig came running back around the corner, squealing softly. It ran past Angel without even seeing the tall, lanky demon hiding behind a small, dead plant.

It dashed around the corner to look for its owner.

Angels mirthful tears running down his face were a welcome sight after Alastor hadn't seen him at all since that night after their trip to the bar and _his_ _smile_ , it had Alastor grinning wider, not so sharp for the first time in days. 

"Fat Nuggets, come find me" Angel called, voice soft but high and breathless from laughter and the pig came running so fast around the corner they tripped and rolled a few times but still, once again got back up and dashed around another corner without seeing their owner despite them being practically in plain sight. 

"Oh no, Nuggykins" Angel managed to wheeze between breaths, still without noticing Alastor standing in one of the nearby hallway arches. Once more, without fall, Nuggets came running, this time slowing slightly around the corner and trotting briskly past Angel with a few soft, questioning oinks. 

This time, Alastor allowed himself to laugh out loud, catching the attention of both the creatures currently playing their little game. He doesn't look at Angel though, giving the pink Demonic Whore a chance to wipe their happy tears from their face and fix their hair while he crouched down, hands on his knees, microphone disappearing into nowhere. 

The aptly named Fat Nuggets trotted right up to Alastor who, without blinking caught it under the front legs, lifting its' front up so it was standing on their back legs. It oinked and snuffled softly, wriggling in his grasp as he made it walk back and forth a few times, humming some jingle he occasionally got stuck in his head.

He looked up when Angel crouched down as well, red eyes meeting pink and black with matching grins only for Angel to nearly fall over when Nuggets realised that they were back, wriggling enough to escape Alastors hold and to jump into AngelDusts arms. "Aww Nuggies, did you miss me?" Angel asked jokingly, soft and teasing as he squished the round pigs face a little.

It took a moment for Alastor to realise that Angel was wearing pants today, loose and comfy looking fleece. And his feet were bare, fluffy, two toed spider feet peeking out from under the hem of the pants. It was kind of _adorable_.

Alastor made sure he wasn't staring when Angel looked up from where he'd been coddling the over excited pig. "Would you prefer to play in the gardens? Charlie and I just had them remodelled" the deer suggested, head tilted to the side as he stood up, summoning his microphone to hand, twirling and spinning it like a baton before tapping it to the ground, hands resting lightly on its top. 

"Since when did the hotel have a garden?" Angel asked, tucking the now sedate and relaxed pig under an arm, cradling it there softly. "The last I saw the courtyard was a pit of brambles" the whore exclaimed, standing slowly, using a wall to help himself up while Alastors grin widened, ready to leap into an explanation as soon as the words left Angels pretty lips.

"Well my dear, that dreadful courtyard was a helluva lot bigger than it looked, and while you've been busy in your quarters we decided to fix it" Alastor announced, a bounce in his step, grin wide and gleeful as Angel fell into step beside him, the two taking one of the elevators down to the ground floor. "My goodness, the removalists and gardeners had their work cut out for them but it should be finished".

When the doors to the courtyard opened Angel couldn't help but laugh. There was actual, real grass, green as emeralds and plants and there were empty garden beds everywhere and a sapling in the middle of it all. "Charlie chose an apple tree to be at the centre" Alastor commented conversationally, bowing playfully at Angel, hand sweeping out as he dipped low, gesturing for Angel to go " _ladies first my dear_ " he joked.

Angel, who had been in the middle of setting the pig down couldn't help but laugh, pulling a mockingly ladylike pose as he simpered back, voice high and posh sounding " _thank you my good sir_ ". His giggles ruined it, but also made it all the better and he turned with a bright, cheerful grin to Alastor as soon as the doors closed, "so, give me the tour".

"Gladly my effeminate fellow" Alastor said, grinning back jovially, offering his arm to the taller spider. A long fingered hand gently curled around his bicep and they were off, Alastor strutting through the garden, pointing out the different plants and the plans and where work had been harder or so dull he'd pulled pranks on the workers doing it.

Angels smile got brighter the longer they were out there and Alastors grew more bright to match.

Walking back to the spiders room later that evening with angel cuddling his recently proclaimed fur baby to his chest they talked and joked and Angel admitted that with colder weather approaching the pig would need a jacket for winter in order to be out in the gardens. 

When Angel was leaving his room the next morning he found a gift, sitting on the floor, neatly wrapped and tied with a bow. The little red jacket and matching piggy ear-warmers with a little monocle attached had him smiling all day, so sweetly that Alastor couldn't help but wonder if he'd developed a sweet tooth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just to make up for how sad my last one was, OMFL.


End file.
